


Oop There Goes Gravity

by Laurasauras



Series: AO3 Anniversary Flash Fiction [29]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Rap, fanfic giveaway, i can't rap but neither can tavros so all g, im so proud of the title its shameful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: John, Tavros and Rufioh hang out. Tavros raps.





	Oop There Goes Gravity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meister (CruelInsanity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelInsanity/gifts).



> ultistes-meister asked:
> 
> One final one. The heroes of breath being friends (John and the Nitrams). Just hanging out or something.

You're sitting with your ancestor, listening to him recount his terrifying relationship with Aradia's ancestor, when one of the humans runs up to you. 

'Blue buddies!' he shouts, tugging on his shirt. 

You almost protest, because you are on the other end of the hemospectrum from blue, but then you look down at yourself. Yeah, Karkat sure shoved you in your quest 'coon as you were bleeding to death. Rufioh holds his hand out to the human.

'Hey man,' Rufioh says. The human shakes his hand delightedly. 'I'm Rufioh, this is Tavros.'

'John!' the human says. 'I've met a Tavros before, but he wasn't godtier. How awesome is Breath? Best aspect!'

'Yeah dog,' Rufioh says. 'I don't think I touched the ground once after I got it. Mind you, I already had the wings. So, heh, not really saying much.'

John floats upside down, grinning at you. 

'Oh damn!' you say. 'You're all in the sky, uh, living and chilling like you're so, uh, fly, aiming for the stars and got a bull's eye, or ... something.'

John flips right side up, his smile somehow wider. 

'You're such a nerd, I love it,' he says. 'Do more!'

You look doubtfully at Rufioh, who is smiling at you too. 

'Uh, I don't know if a nerd is a thing I, uh, want to be?'

'Psh,' John says. 'Nerds who rap are basically my favourite kind of people.'

'You did good, Tav,' Rufioh says. 

Well, you're convinced. 

'Heroes of breath got an issue with the gravity, uh, of the situation that's high in depravity, we're going to the place, uh, that is catering to the nerd, that is me, 'cause you know I can fly like a bird, got horns that belong in a herd, won't take your word, I'm your preferred ... troll.'

John and Rufioh clap for you and you grin. At some point during your rap, you seem to have floated up to join John. 

'Yes,' John says, drawing out the 's' like a hiss. 'Come on, Rufioh, we gotta fly together, walking's for chumps. 

'Bangarang!' Rufioh shouts.

You don't quite manage to cover your ears in time. You never do.


End file.
